<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>from the start by Hellokaelyn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22728190">from the start</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellokaelyn/pseuds/Hellokaelyn'>Hellokaelyn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCIS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>!!!!, F/M, ellick valentines</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:47:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>492</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22728190</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellokaelyn/pseuds/Hellokaelyn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There was something there from the beginning</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>from the start</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt: love at first sight</p>
<p>Just a little short thing for the ellick gc's valentines ❤</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ellie felt his hand warm in hers as he led her down the street, she felt a nervous and happy sort of flutter in her stomach while taking glances at him. It was their first Valentine's Day together, and when Nick told her he wanted to take her somewhere first before the main part of their day she was a little anxious.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Nick where are we going? I don't think there's anything on this street-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly he stopped, making her walk into him. "We're here anyway." Nick smiled, pulling on her hand to bring her a little bit of a way down the alley they stopped in front of.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Uh Nick..why are we in a random a-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She froze, a memory hitting her before the words even left her mouth, the smell wafting from the small bakery shop on the right side of the alley triggering it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Special Agent Torres."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Relax..we're on the same side."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"This- this was where we first saw each other." Ellie said slowly, looking a little dazed that he remembered the </span>
  <em>
    <span>exact</span>
  </em>
  <span> alley.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah..it uh might not be memorable to you, but it certainly was for me." Nick stepped closer, taking her hands in his.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Nick..I was pointing a gun at you after you just beat up two guys." She chuckled, looking at him with shining eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He smiled, one amused but soft which seemed to be common when directed at her. "I know..but Ellie I felt a connection way back then, I just was in denial about it for so long."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Really?" She said in slight disbelief. She definitely felt something stirring in her from the beginning, but she never would think he did too.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It wasn't love at first sight..at least I don't think so-" Ellie bit her lip to keep from chuckling, it would be like Nick to not know. "-but I know you had a hold on me even then, I was just too afraid to accept it or think about it."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Nick.." Ellie leaned in and kissed him softly. "There was something for me from the beginning too."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah?" Nick ducked his head slightly, a small shy smile on his lips that made her stomach swoop. It wasn't often he was 'shy' or even close to it, so when those small quick moments came they only made her fall even more in love with him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah.." Wrapping her arms around his neck loosely, she pressed her lips to his again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She could feel Nick's smile against her lips before he returned the kiss, his strong arms wrapping around her to pull her body flush against his.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe it was love at first sight that they blocked out, or maybe it was some small form of it that only grew—either way they had a connection from the start, and now it exploded into something amazing that they'd hold onto and cherish for the rest of their lives. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>